Rise of the Demon King
by ChaosEater69
Summary: After just losing her father, Maria Sewcroft is now forced to live with reknowned monster hunter and sword for hire, Daven Ironback. However, even in his company she is not safe. Enemies circle Maria and she must protect herself, but one thing still puzzles her: should she be afraid of them, or Daven?
1. Introduction

**Hello Everyone! For starters, this story is actually a fanfic of "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" NOT "Daily life with a monster girl"; which, unless you don't know, MGE takes place in a medieval setting instead of modern day. There's not a category for MGE on here so...yeah. Also, I haven't read all the books for MGE so if I messed up the original plot in this intro. I am sorry. Next, this story is rated M for language, sexual themes, and possibly some lemons in later chapters. And finally, if anyone reading this also reads my "A story of fists and hearts" fic, I've decided to take a break from it. I unfortunately broke my flash drive and didn't back up the 11th Chapter XO. So, until I muster up the motivation to rewrite the chapter, I'm going to work on this one. But "A story of fists and hearts" will continue, just not right now. So, in the meantime, I hope everyone will enjoy this new story. Thank you**

 **P.S. I DO NOT OWN MONSTER GIRL ENCYCLOPEDIA**

* * *

Rise of the Demon King

Intro.

It has been twenty years since the fall of Lescatie. Once one of the most prestige and religious kingdoms is now ruled by Druella, daughter of the current Demon Lord, and governed by Queen Roper Francisca as a Demon Realm. Those of the former population who were not fortunate enough to escape now live as lust filled Monsters who now service Druella and the other Monster heroes of Lescatie.

Shortly after the kingdom's fall, the Order, the largest religion based military superpower in the world, sent the largest army they could to wipe out the invading Monsters. With the Monsterized heroes of Lescatie and her new army of Monsters, Druella lead her own forces against the Order to protect her new home. The two sides clashed in an eight year war, neither side succeeding the other, both sides suffering massive casualties. Finally, after eight years of bloodshed, Druella and leaders of the Order established a cease fire, on the condition that Druella not further her advances and that the Order not try to remove her and her Monsters from Lescatie.

Since then, the world has moved on as it always did: humans live their lives with the sparse Monster races that are deemed acceptable by the Order to mingle with society while the Monsters of Lescatie continue to fulfill their desires without end as Druella watches over them. But this peace is not to last. Something is coming, something dark and ferocious, something that has no appetite for sex or riches. This force wants only one thing: death.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm going to be honest, I don't know how this chapter is going to be. Please leave comments and suggests if you don't mind. Also the locations and cities mentioned in this chapter are original. Like I said in the intro, I haven't read many of the MGE books so don't hate on me if I screw up the locations. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Summer time is the most beautiful time of the year. Flowers bloom across the country side, birds sing the days away, the sun keeps everyone warm, and it just seems to be the happiest time of year. "Maria? Are you day dreaming?" Fredrick Sewcroft asks his daughter who is leaning against their carriage window. Maria Sewcroft is a petite girl, bright blond hair that falls in ringlets to just past her collar bones, a light complexion, and a pair of bright green eyes that seem to shine when she shows off her beautiful smile. Fredrick Sewcroft, however, is the exact opposite. His hair is pitch black, as is his neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His skin is a few shades darker than Maria's and he's easily twice the size of the sixteen year old girl.

"Sorry father, I was just enjoying the scenery." Maria says, slightly embarrassed. Her father gives a hearty laugh and waves her apology away.

"Nonsense girl! I know how much you love your flowers. If our business wasn't so urgent I might even suggest we stop for a picnic." Her father says. Maria smiles at the thought. It is true, she loves flowers more than anything. Before her mother passed six years ago, the two of them would spend hours in the flower garden in the center of her family's estate. They would grow all sorts of beautiful plants; her mother's favorite had always been the cherry blossom tree that grows in the center of the garden and is now where her mother is buried, underneath the shady branches of that beautiful tree. Maria's heart aches at the thought of her mother, but she chases the pain away as she looks out the window again.

Maria and her father are riding down a wide dirt road that cuts through a large field of wild flowers. Maria has already named fourteen different kinds just looking out the window. "Father, tell me again why we're going to Hiensburrow? We're going to see an old friend of yours?" she asks, trying to recall what her father had said to her earlier that morning. Fredrick Sewcroft is the owner of one of the largest shipping companies on the continent and is required to make routine trips to the various stations that their company has based around the country. In the last two years Maria has accompanied her father on his trips in order to gain knowledge for when she finally succeeds the company when her father retires. Her father gives another laugh before reminding her.

"We're going to meet up with my old friend, Daven, before going on to Maranith. Apparently there was an emergency in the city and my presence is required to solve it. He should actually be meeting us somewhere along this road." Her father explains.

"What kind of emergency?" Maria asks curiously. Her father scratches his chin with thoughtful face.

"Apparently a band of rouge Monsters raided part of the city and damaged a good portion of our Maranith station. They didn't steal anything or kill anyone, at least nothing and no one associated with the company, but apparently I have a mountain of paper work to sign before repairs can be made." Her father explains. Maria's eyes go slightly wider at the mention of Monsters. Maria has met only a hand full of Monsters in her life, one being a Kikimora maid that her father had employed at their estate, she's also met a few Monster children that went to her school, mostly Kobolds and Werecats. She also met a stray Cait Sith once that she had begged her father to let them keep, but he had refused.

"And what about this Daven person, who is he?" she asks with her head cocked to one side. Her father then looks at her with an incredulous state.

"Maria, don't you remember the stories I would tell you when you were little? Daven Ironback?" he asks, trying to job her memory. Maria's eyes go wide when her father speaks his last name. When she was very young, her father would often tell her stories about a heroic Monster hunter by the name Daven Ironback. He had told her many times how Daven had tamed Dragons, swam with Mermaids, slayed rampaging Golems and Oni, and even faced off with Witches. Her favorite was one where Daven had saved a village of Lamia from being burned alive by an erupting volcano. But as she got older she had always assumed those stories were nothing but fantasy.

"You mean, those stories were true?!" Maria asks in a high pitched squeak. All of a sudden, the carriage comes to a dead halt, causing Maria and Fredrick to rise out of their seats slightly till the carriage lurched backwards. Fredrick opens the door on his side so that he can stand up and look outside. Maria looks out her window to see if she can find the cause of their stop. Out her window she can two of the four horsemen that are accompanying them, two out in front of the carriage while two more bring up the rear. The two she can see are dressed from head to two in chainmail, each with a sword strapped to his hip. The one she can see at the back also has a crossbow slung over his back while the one in front has a buckler.

"What's happening?" her father calls out the door to horsemen.

"Something's spooked the hor-AHH!" Maria hears a loud cry of one of the men, followed by the frightened whinnies of horses, men shouting, and inhuman howls and grunts. Her father immediately slides back into the carriage and locks the door. He then leans over Maria and fastens the door on her side as well.

"Maria, get down on the floor board and stay silent. Hurry darling." Her father says and she does without delay. She watches her father open a compartment underneath the opposite bench in the carriage and watches as he takes out a flintlock pistol and a short ax. Just as Fredrick closes the compartment the carriage is hit by something large, causing it to jerk sideways. Maria screams and covers her head at the sudden attack. "Maria!" her father commands and she looks up at him, her green eyes now filled with tears. "Listen, fasten this door once I'm free of it and do _not_ open it for anyone save for myself." He says and her eyes go wide.

"No father don't!" she cries as he quickly leans down, plants a quick kiss on her forehead and is out the door before she can protest any further. She leans out the door long enough to see her father charge at… _something_. A large figure with light red skin and twice the size of any man she has ever seen. She quickly slams the door shut and locks it before she curls back up on the floor board again, covering her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She can hear more shouting and roars from the Monsters.

Maria does her best to drown out the horrible noises from outside. She goes back to her family's estate, to the safety of her mother's garden, the sweet scent of roses and dragon snaps filling her nose, to warmth of her feather bed, to the familiar sights and sounds of Belmount City; but all these disappear when a massive hand rips the door off its hinges and pulls her from the carriage, her screams ringing from through the air as she hits the dirt ground. Multiple sets of clawed hands force her to stand as she comes face to face with the attackers.

It is obvious that the attackers are Monsters, both having an orangeish yellow complexion, ragged clothes that are fasten to their bodies with rope, and it is impossible to miss the horns sticking out of the tops of their heads. Maria screams as she is forced to the front of the carriage where all four horsemen and a few Monsters are laying dead, their bodies sprawled out in the road as the Monsters search the bodies for valuables. She screams as she sees the mangled corpses and struggles against the Monsters holding her, but they easily shove her forward.

"Maria! Get your filthy hands off her you bastards!" Maria looks to the opposite side of the carriage where her father is kneeling on the ground, three more Monsters, larger than the two holding her, have him pinned down. His face is bruised and blood flows down from his hairline, his clothes are also stained with blood and dirt.

"Father!" Maria cries as she tries to run to her father but is intercepted by one of the smaller Monsters. The Monster shoves her forward, much harder than before, and she falls to the ground with a loud cry. When she opens her eyes again, she becomes aware of the large shadow that now covers her. She looks up in terror as another Monster stands over her, only this one is _much_ larger than the others. Maria slowly pushes herself up, not taking her eyes off the monstrosity standing before her. This Monster has a peach skin tone, horns that form a crescent, and two, upward pointing tusks sticking out of its lower lip. When she finally regains her footing, she realizes her head only comes to the Monster's waist, which has a thick length of rope around it to secure a kilt stitched together from cloth and animal hide.

"Well well," the Monster says in a deep, slow voice as it eyes her curiously, its massive, yellow eyes seeming to size her up like a dog would something it wishes to eat. "Seems we have a girl here." The Monster says as it shifts its head back and forth, looking at her from both sides.

"What shou' we do wit' her, Boss?" one of the other Monsters asks from behind her, but she can't look away from the massive terror that stands before her.

"If you touch one hair on her head I'll-," she looks back at the sound of her father's voice as one of the Monsters holding him strikes him across the face, the force causing blood to spray from his mouth.

"Father!" she cries again and she tries to run to his aid, only to be pulled back as something large and sharp hooks the neck line of her dress. She turns around suddenly to watch as the larger Monster removes his index finger claw from her dress. He raises his other hand, which is holding a massive tree branch that is stained black and red and proceeds to scratch one of his horns with the dirty mass of wood in a manner that suggests he's thinking.

"Hmm…" The Monster groans as it stares at her. Maria stares up at the massive Monster for a long moment, trying to think her way out of this. "I have been wanting a new wife." The large Monster says thoughtlessly as it stops scratching its horn with the wooden club. Maria's eyes go wide at the mere thought of being married to such a hideous beast. The Monster is covered with matted body hair that sticks of death, at least the parts that aren't etched with nasty scares from past battles, but…Maria scowls as a horrible idea comes to mind.

"Please!" she blurts out loudly, gaining the larger Monster's attention. "If you let my father go free, I'll come with you willingly. No fussing, crying, nothing. And you can do as you please with me." She says, her voice determined. The smaller Monsters chatter amongst themselves at the idea until the larger one finally speaks.

"Hmm…I like that." The large Monster says and the others let out a massive, victorious cry as they start jumping and dancing to an invisible tune. Maria feels tears start to well up in her eyes at the choice she's made, but knowing her father is safe is better than losing him to these Monsters. "Don't cry," she looks up at the sound of the large Monster's voice. "We'll make plenty of children together. You'll ma-eh…" the Monster breaks off as its eyes go wide suddenly. Maria stares up in confusion as the Monster stands completely still for what seems like forever, till the massive figure sways to one side, the cheers of the smaller Monsters ceasing as the Larger Monster falls to the ground.

Maria staggers as the Monster's body hits the ground, causing the earth to shake under her feet, her eyes wide in disbelief. She looks up to where the Monster was just standing to see a newcomer: a human, maybe in his late twenties. He's wearing a long leather coat that reaches down past his knees. The open front of the coat reveals a metal breastplate and more leather armor underneath that. In his right hand he's holding a long sword that is dripping red with blood. Before she can even react, the stranger is in front of her and grabs roughly at the front of her dress. She screams as the stranger swings her around and she hears the sounds of clashing weapons and feral growls. As the stranger releases his hold on her clothes she falls to the ground with a yelp but when she opens her eyes she's completely mesmerized.

The stranger locks weapons with the smaller Monsters, at least eight of them in all. The stranger parries a sword stroke from one Monster, kicks another away, blocks an attack from a third Monster; a fury of elegant movement and swordsmanship. Maria watches in sick amazement as the stranger decapitates two of the Monsters in one sword stroke, their heads falling to the ground with sickening thuds as the others continue to attack him. She yelps when one of the Monsters comes at the stranger's back, brandishing a rusty dagger and then screams when a loud _bang_ rings through the air and the Monster's blood sprays from the back of its head before it falls to the ground.

Maria looks over to where her father is now on his feet, his fine traveling clothes soiled with dirt and mud, but he pays it no mind as he casts the pistol away and charges at the Monsters, his ax raised. Fredrick buries the ax in the first Monster's skull before he ripping it out, splattering himself with blood, and moving on to the next one. Maria has seen her father angry before, but she's never seen her father look as terrifying as he deals blow after blow on the Monsters. His face is a mask of frozen rage as he and the stranger finish off the last of the Monsters. When the last one finally falls Fredrick and the stranger are covered in blood, their breath heavy from the fighting. Maria can't bring herself to move, her body frozen from terror at the gruesome sight.

"Maria!" her father cries as he races over to her. He kneels by his daughter's frozen figure and pulls her close in a tight embrace. Maria latches on to him like a life line, not caring about the blood that now stains her clothes and skin or the sickening smell of it. Her father pulls back after a moment to examine her for injuries. "Maria are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" her father asks worriedly. Maria shakes her head slowly as tears well up in her eyes and she grabs on to her father again, relief washing over her as she realizes the danger has passed. Her father wraps her in his arms strokes her hair calmingly. "It's fine now. They're gone." Maria sobs into her father's chest for a long moment before she finally pulls back, her face mottled and stained red.

Fredrick slowly pulls Maria to her feet and faces the stranger. "Thank you Daven. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Fredrick trails off as if the thought is too much for him. Maria's eyes go wide when her father speaks the stranger's name. When she was a girl she always pictured Daven to be this handsome, bulking hero in full armor on a white stallion, or some other childhood hero cliché, but the reality is far different.

While she can admit he is decent looking, at least as good looking as someone can be while drenched in blood, his features are sharp and angular like he's been cut from stone, his dark brown hair is shaved at the sides, except for on top which are slightly longer and brushed backwards. What really catches her attention are his eyes: pure silver, not grey but _silver_ like the lining of storm clouds. All in all, she finds him more a rogue rather than a knight in shining armor.

Daven flicks the blood from his sword before he returns it to the sheath on his hip. "No worries. I heard the fighting some ways down and rushed as soon as I could." Daven says in a low voice as he steps forward and takes Fredrick's arm like a brother, giving him a close lipped smile.

"DIE!" a shrill voice cries out. Maria looks to the source of the cry, another Monster like the others, only this one is a miniature compared the others. He runs at Maria, a crudely made spear raised in its hand. The next second is a blur; one moment she sees the Monster rushing at her, the next she sees a figure pass by her eyes before falling to the ground. She looks over to where the Monster was once running at her and is now sprawled out on the ground, a strange looking knife wedged in its temple. She then looks over to where another body is laying on the ground now and immediately recognizes it.

"FATHER!" Maria cries as she rushes to her father, dread washing over her. She rolls her father over on his back and absolute horror fills her as she sees the Monster's spear wedged in her father's chest. Maria starts to cry uncontrollably as her father takes hold of the spear weakly and pulls it from his chest, blood oozing out of the wound. The next moment Daven is beside him, examining the wound. Maria's mind is working miles at a time as she tries to think of something she can do. She looks to Daven with dread filled eyes. "P-please save him! Do something please! Please!" she cries desperately.

"I can't!" Daven yells at her, his silver eyes filled with hurt. "There's nothing I can do, the wounds too deep." His words cause her heart to shatter. She looks down at her father as he struggles to breathe, blood now flowing from the wound more intensely. She's already lost her mother… _Please Gods, not my father too._

"M-Maria," her father's voice brings her back to reality as she looks down at him with tears running down her face. "Listen to me ch-child…you must stay str-ong." Her father says, his voice breaking. "There are e-enemies, enemies that…Wa-want the company." Maria stares at her father in utter confusion. _What enemies? Who are they? Why?_ Her father places a shaking hand on her shoulder and she covers it with her own. "You must-st live your life on your ow-own terms…Maria. Never b-bend to others…" her father says shakenly. He then turns to Daven with pleading eyes. "Daven…watch over her…p-please. Keep her…s-safe…" Fredrick says. Maria watches as Daven places his right fist over his heart, his face dark and serious. Fredrick nods weakly before he turns back to Maria, his face a weak smile as tears now run down his cheeks. "I love you…" his lips mouth silently before his eyes close. Maria feels her father's hand go limp as his head falls backwards. Maria's vision goes dark as tears blind her.


End file.
